1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging device having an imaging element group used for photographic image data generation and an imaging element group used for phase difference detection; and an electronic camera having the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an imaging device having a plurality of imaging elements (photographic elements) used for photographic image data generation and a plurality of imaging elements (phase difference detection elements) used for phase difference detection. Each imaging element of this imaging device includes a photoelectric conversion element (pixel). Moreover, a phase difference detection element group includes a first element group performing photoelectric conversion on object light passing through one partial region of an exit pupil of a photographic lens; and a second element group performing photoelectric conversion on object light passing through the other partial region of the exit pupil of the photographic lens. A defocus amount of the photographic lens can be detected by detecting a phase difference between pixel information obtained by the first element group and pixel information obtained by the second element group.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-303409, Japanese Patent No. 2959142, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-15208 disclose a structure in which a microlens is disposed shifted from a photoelectric conversion element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-71920 discloses a structure in which a microlens is disposed for a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements.